


unrequited apologies

by Anonymous



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, F/F, I tried but ehhh, a product of sad boi hours, i think, ia's inner demon narrating lol, pls water this tag we all need more of these two qaq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: maybe there are questions we don't need to know the answers toorwhere ia waits for her world to end.
Relationships: IA/Yuzuki Yukari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	unrequited apologies

**Author's Note:**

> maybe one day i'll get around to giving this one some context, but for now have this

(Do you love me?)

The question died in your lips as she turns away, the anger visible in her trembling hands and the way she pushes you away with her words, hoping to cut through you.

They do. Of course they do, because it's her.

You pull away, feigning anger yourself, when actually all you want is to run back to her and beg for forgiveness, for a chance to make it alright again.

But you don't. Of course you don't, because it's you.

So you lay in bed, watching the hours tick away as you both continue your charade. A charade with nothing to gain, but everything to lose.

You listen to her movements based on her footsteps, itching to pull her close so you can just hug and make up. But the fire of your exchange dances around the room, choking the both of you.

She leaves, and you hold your breath.

You hear the fridge being opened, and you forced yourself to relax, clasping and unclasping your hands. It's ok, it's ok - 

She's not going to leave you yet.

You strain your ears - she's washing the glass. The cupboard creaked, and your stomach coiled. You can feel your heart ramming in your ribcage, begging to be let out so it can chase after her. You close your eyes. It's ok, it's ok, you tried to convince yourself - 

She's not going to leave you yet.

You patiently wait for her to return, but it gets harder and harder to breathe. You clench your fists. When the knob turned and she enters the room without meeting your eyes, your lungs started functioning properly again. You were so relieved the tears just started flowing.

You tried to suppress a sob, but you knew that she knew anyway.

You still tried.

She sat at the corner, the farthest away from you. You didn't mind. She began watching something, and the room was soon filled with her laugh. You're crying again.

Please, you silently beg. Please, stay.

Stay like that. Stay close. Not as near as you'd like, but still close enough for you to hear her laugh, see her smile, just close enough to know that's still there. She's still here.

She's still here.

(Do you love me?)

You want to ask. You feel like you should, like this is the perfect opportunity to do so. It isn't, actually, but the words threaten to spill and break what little you have left.

So you didn't.

You patiently watch the time flow by. Three hours.

Now five.

Almost eight.

You rise up, hoping she would have cooled down by now, hoping that the meme you just found would make her laugh, too-

But only the sound of the door closing greeted you.

You almost screamed, almost ran after her. You almost asked her, "Hey, what about your clothes?" "Are you just going to leave them?" Just so she can have a reason to look back.

(Hey, what about me? Are you just going to leave me?)

But you remembered how she've always kept her keys and wallet with her, never really putting them away. You've always wondered why - aren't they too heavy?

Or maybe it's you who was. Maybe that's why she's always so ready to leave, so eager to go.

Maybe that's why every "I love you" felt like an "I'm sorry".

You want to scream. You want to run after her. You want to ask her. But you're scared, scared of her answer, of the truth. 

So you didn't.

(Did you ever love me?)


End file.
